


Tonight You Belong to Me

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: And God Bless 'Em, Cos They're Immature, Cute, Humor, In This Fic and IRL, Light Angst, Loneliness, Lots of Eddie Vedder References Because Our Boys Love Grunge, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex Jokes, Sharing Clothes, Still Never Over That, Texting, They're So Grossly In Love, Ya Know CANON Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: J: Misha... please reassure me you’re not feeding your kids something that looks like... well, Trump’s scrotum left in the fridge for way too longM: They wanted ice cream, and as you do when you run out of something at home, you work with what you have... I also have an Asian monk staying at my house for a couple days.J: Of course you do(The one where we get an inside glimpse into Jensen and Misha's texts.)





	Tonight You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! It feels good to write a Cockles fic again! Ya know, since Cockles writes itself, it's hard to generate an idea that's not already canon. Sharing clothes? Check. Showing public affection? Check. Say they love each other? Check. (*Cough* Jensen)
> 
> I'd like to think this is how they text each other. But honestly, those two texting is probably, like, Jensen sending Misha an old meme that's captioned "reminded me of you... (;". Such dads.
> 
> Enjoy!

**J:** I have no idea what you just sent...

 **M:** It’s a durian fruit! How do you not know what that is?

 **J:** How do you KNOW what that is?

 **J:** and more importantly who’s coming over... Donald Trump?

 **M:** I’ll have you know, I’m not wasting a perfectly good fruit on a bad seed.

 **J:** How long did that one take you?

 **M:** Only 15 minutes, give or take.

 **J:** Misha... please reassure me you’re not feeding your kids something that looks like... well, Trump’s scrotum left in the fridge for way too long

 **M:** They wanted ice cream, and as you do when you run out of something at home, you work with what you have... I also have an Asian monk staying at my house for a couple days.

 **J:** Of course you do

 **M:** Have you no respect for Asian culture?

 **J:** Asian... no. A white guy definitely founded this. Ice cream made out of fruit? Suck my spotted dick

 **M:** Now you’re going after the British. What’s going on with you?

 **J:** It’s been a long day... and the British deserve it after naming something ‘spotted dick’

 **M:** Well at least tell me how this looks. Does the texture look creamy?

_You sent a photo._

**J:** Oh... it looks creamy. You beat it just right…

 **M:** Ha-ha. What, no heart?

 **J:** I wouldn’t even FDA approve that

 **M:** Alright, you crabby fuck; I’ll talk to you when you decide to crawl out of that lippy shell of yours.

_Jensen loved a comment._

~.~

 **M:** They’re the same shirt.

 **J:** No they’re not

 **J:** one’s a red flannel with alternating black squares and white lining... the other’s a red flannel with alternating white squares and black lining

 **M:** Whichever you like least, I’ll take. Or the one that’s garnered the most complaints from fans.

 **J:** You have no respect for flannel, you know that?

 **J:** ...that would be the black squares with white lining

 **M:** No respect? My closet is straight from an episode of millennial hoarders.

 **J:** Exactly... I’m helping you relate to your political demographic. You’re welcome

 **M:** Believe me; the fans don’t listen to me when I’m wearing your flannel. If anything, you’re sabotaging my political crusade.

 **J:** Hey if the fans wanna think we’re very *liberally* having sex, all the more power to the blue party... (;

 **M:** Unfortunately, the only thing going blue is your balls, because I have a benefit event to attend tonight. There’s a strict no-flannel policy unfortunately not put in place by yours truly.

 **J:** Oh cool, have fun...

 **M:** Is everything okay?

 **J:** Yeah, yeah... I just thought you may have time to... contemplate the impact of the grunge era

 **M:** Mmm. Well, if it’s any consolation, we’re raising funds to support families and children who want to pursue higher education in Uganda. We’ll also help provide basic necessities like clothes, so I’ll reach out to my correspondents at Levi to see if they can inspire the Ugandan people with the spirit of grunge. I even think Eddie Vedder’s wife is going to be in attendance.

 **J:** Please don’t let grunge die, Mish...

 **J:** … and how did you know I liked Eddie Vedder?

 **M:** It’s all you and Jared talked about on set for a while. And it’s hard to forget the way your face lit up when you got that signed ukulele, after the Vancouver concert. You looked like a kid opening a present early on Christmas Eve.

 **J:** Text me when you get home.

_Dmitri liked your comment._

~.~

 **M:** Jensen? It’s 1am. I tried calling. Is everyone okay? Are you okay?

 **J:** I thought you were at that firefly workshop in Florida

 **M:** I am, but I’m away from the group for the moment. I heard my phone buzzing. I keep it on in case Vicki or the kids need me.

 **J:** Or me?

 **M:** Well, yeah, of course. You’re one of my best friends. Jensen, what’s going on?

 **J:** I don’t know... everyone’s asleep... and still breathing... don’t worry, I just checked

 **M:** You’re lonely.

 **J:** how do you do that?

 **M:** What?

 **J:** Look right through me without even seeing me. It feels a little invasive... especially considering I’m down to my underwear at the moment...

 **M:** Because, I feel it too.

 **J:** Really...?

 **M:** Yeah. I’m feeling it right now, actually. I really wanted to bring the kids, to share this with them, but they’d have never survived the flight. And I can’t keep excusing them from school to collect pinecones for future seeding, and stay out too late to learn the place of the stars. I promised I’d send them lots of videos.

 **J:** you’re amazing... you know that?

 **M:** For neglecting my children’s education?

 **J:** You know what I mean

 **M:** Are you sure you’re okay?

 **J:** Yeah, I’ll be fine... I think I’ll sit on the balcony and strum some tunes... I’ll let you get back... save a firefly for me

 **M:** Of course. And I’ll believe you... for now. Night, Grasshopper.

_Jensen loved a comment._

~.~

_You sent a video._

_You sent a video._

**J:** Be honest... which cover makes me sound less like a dying cow?

 **M:** Jensen, I’d like to find fault with you as much as the next fan, but this is beyond my investigative skills. Unless you’re beseeching my services on a commission basis.

 **M:** Wait... is that the Vedder ukulele?

 **J:** That it is... found it a couple hours after we texted that night you were in Florida

 **M:** While we’re being honest, let’s admit that you know exactly where that ukulele is at all times.

 **J:** I will neither confirm nor deny that...

 **J:** okay, let me rephrase... which song would you prefer to hear at a show?

 **M:** Don’t get me wrong: I like both of them. Your voice is like butter that greases my loins and all that jazz.

 **M:** But I like that one song you sang. You remember? It was just us, worse for wear at four am in your trailer. We just finished filming the season 12 finale and you were feeling a certain way about Cas’s death.

 **J:**... you mean ‘Tonight You Belong to Me’ by Eddie Vedder?

 **M:** Contrary to your belief, I do have respect for the grunge icons of our generation.

 **J:** Nah... just can’t believe you remembered that... god, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other... like... really seen each other

 **M:** I know.

 **J:** Okay... well have fun at that... um...

 **M:** Food drive. For the kids’ school.

 **J:** Right

 **J:** take care, Mish... I mean that.

_Dmitri liked a comment._

~.~

 **M:** Did you call?

 **J:** Yeah... just wanted to make sure you were awake

 **M:** For what?

_Jensen sent a photo._

**M:** Ah, I get it. Another subtle flex. We get it, Jensen, you can wear the hell out of that red flannel you were bugging me to keep a few weeks ago. And play ukulele. And look good, even while taking an off-center selfie. Kudos to trimming that hiatus beard, too. I actually like it better that way.

 **J:** I know

 **M:** Wait... that photo behind your head. That’s the one Vicki took of Mais and Wes and I at Crater Lake last September.

 **M:** Jensen.

 **M:** Do not ghost me right now.

 **M:** Are you... playing that Eddie Vedder song?

 **J:** Guess you’ll have to come into your living room to find out.

 **M:** I’m going to kill you.

 **J:** I love you too… (:

_You liked a comment._

 

 


End file.
